


It's Too Cold

by Kittzy



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, F/M, Imagine your OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittzy/pseuds/Kittzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you’d like, we can share.”<br/>Prompt: Imagine your OTP sharing a scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Too Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This has been my first fanfiction in quite some time, so I apologize if this is OOC. I would also like to thank tumblr user orchiddreamer for betaing this story. Thank you! Since my writing skills need improvement, constructive criticism is desired. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this. c:

“Vlad, you forgot your gloves!” Integra called out as Vlad stepped out into the yard covered in autumn leaves. It was a chilly afternoon in the Romanian countryside, and Vlad was going to collect wood.

The young man pouted. “You’re like my mother,” he said, going back to the small cottage he and Integra shared. 

“You’re not going anywhere without your gloves, Vlad. You don’t want your hands to freeze. If that happens, how are you going to pick up wood?” She gave him the gloves she made for him during the summer, then he put them on.

“Would you like to come with me, draga mea?”

“I don’t think so,” Integra said. “I would rather stay inside on days like this. It’s too cold.”

Vlad saw that Integra had her coat and gloves, but something was missing. She needed to keep her neck warm. A scarf! Vlad had a red scarf his mother gave him. He removed the scarf off of the coat hanger.

“But you will need it as well,” Integra told him.

“If you’d like, we can share,” Vlad told her, smiling. He unfolded the scarf, and gave one end to Integra.

Integra folded her end around her neck. “It’s so warm. I think I’m more comfortable going outside with this on.”

“See? I told you. It’s nice and warm,” Vlad said with pride. “Now off we---”

Both of them had not thought about the difficulties of walking while sharing a scarf, and they fell into the leaves, feet hanging in the air. 

“Goodness, how do I get myself into these situations?” Integra rolled over so she and Vlad could be beside each other. 

“I think my scarf had something to do with this,” Vlad teased, and leaned up to give Integra a kiss on her forehead.


End file.
